justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Roar
"Roar" by Katy Perry is featured on Just Dance 2014 as a free DLC, Just Dance 2015 as a paid DLC, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a teenage girl, is seen wearing a cyan beanie over her long untied black hair, a pink tank top, a dark purple vest, a pair of dark purple tight jeans, and a pair of dark brown shoes. She seems to be a girl who does not fit in with the rest of the city and could be a street performer. Background The routine first briefly zooms out as if a TV was turned on. The girl takes place on a rainy street in which there are silhouettes of people who are passing by. The city is full of business-people where everyone else dresses a certain way (as seen with the shadows in the background). During the verses, the background is monochrome, and at the choruses, the background is colorful. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Lift your right fist in a semi circle. 'Gold Move 3: '''Before the fourth gold move, throw your arms out partially. Roar GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 Roar GM 2.png|Gold Move 3 Roar Gold Move 1.gif|Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 Roar Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 3 Trivia *This is the ninth song by Katy Perry in the series, after ''Hot N Cold, Firework, California Gurls, Teenage Dream, E.T., Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl and Waking Up in Vegas. *This is the second time a song by Katy Perry is released as a free DLC, after Firework. *This is one of the newest songs to be featured on Just Dance 2014, along with Applause ''and The World is Ours. *This song is one of the few which has moves corresponding to the lyrics. Such moves include the dancer pointing down when Katy sings ''You held me down and put her hands on her chest in a protective manner when the next line of the song is sung, and due to the repetitive choreographies she shakes her arms and hands as if she's brushing off the dust. Then she points to the screen when Katy sings you're gonna hear me roar meaning that the girl is pointing to all of the people who put her down. Also, when she sings like thunder gonna shake the ground, she steps on it and makes it look like she's stepping so hard, she causes a tremor. *In the PAL region with the song, for the Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U, there is an error in the lyrics. One of the lines was written "I got the eye of the tiger the fire"; where "the fire" should be "a fighter." This was fixed in the NTSC download and on the other later released consoles. * As shown in the concept, the dancer was going to wear a grey belt or something similar, and her hair was redder and not black. * The NATO phonetic alphabet translates KiloPapa to KP, the initials of Katy Perry, the track's performer. * When downloading this track on both Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015, the B***h in Katy Perry's music publishing company, When I'm Rich, You'll Be My B***h, is seen to be censored. This is the same case with other Katy Perry DLCs, such as Part of Me. ** This also happens in the credit scene of every game she is featured in. * The song references Eye of the Tiger. Gallery roardlc.jpg|Roar kilopapadlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Roar Avatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 224.png|Just Dance 2015 Avatar Roar Not Dancer Avatar.png|The Other Avatar Roar concept art copy.png|Concept Art roarcoach.jpg|Coach descarga (5) (1).png|Coach roar1.jpg Roar Pictograms.png|Pictograms kilopapaopener.png kilopapamenu.png roar beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Katy Perry - Roar (Official) Just Dance 2014 - Roar - 5* Stars (DLC) Roar - Katy Perry Just Dance 2015-1 Just Dance 2016 - Roar - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Free Downloadables Category:Solo Females Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016